Try, Try, and Try Again
by HuskyWolfHybrid
Summary: It's been three years in Seattle. Carly and Freddie are married, as well as Sam and Gibby. Carly thought her life with Freddie couldn't be more perfect: they're young, they're married, they're so in love (and crazy in physical contact). But will some pressuring words from Sam change her mind? (Rated M/T for suggestive dialogue, brief scenes, and use of adult language.)
1. Chapter 1

**It's HuskyWolfHybrid bringing you another story! This is just a draft of a story I started writing, so I would appreciate the feedback. In case you have not read any of my other stories, you might not know that I am WerewolfForever36. I am still currently unable to get into that account. Also, check out my story 'The Dream' (Warning: That story is rated M for mature content). This story is rated M/T for mature teens, though it might be changed to just mature. But enough of this. On with the story!**

**...**

**Summary: It's been three years in Seattle. Carly and Freddie are married, as well as Sam and Freddie. Carly thought her life with Freddie couldn't be more perfect: they're young, they're married, they're so in love (and crazy in physical contact). But will some pressuring words from Sam change her mind? (Taken from Carly's POV)**

**...**

**Chapter 1:**

I was curled up against his side, my head resting on his bare chest and feeling it rise and fall with each breath he took. His arm was wrapped around me, lightly stroking my side. I inhaled deeply, taking in the both welcoming and fading scent of his Axe cologne. I smiled to myself. I didn't want to open my eyes. I was still clinging to the hazy memories of the night before.

Freddie brushed a kiss over my forehead. "Gotta get up sometime, Carls."

I rolled my eyes and he laughed. He knew I hated it when he'd read my mind.

"But your mind is so beautiful." he teased.

I propped myself up on my elbow to look at him and he kissed me.

"Mmm...but what's in my head is private." I said.

"Not when it comes to me." Freddie replied.

I smiled and kissed him.

"So," Freddie said. "what do you want to do today?"

I sat up. "I don't know." My stomach growled and I laughed. "I guess eat first."

"Well, you go cook and I'll be down in a minute." Freddie said, standing.

"Okay." I said, also rising from the bed. I noticed his t-shirt lying on the floor by my foot and picked it up. "But I'm taking your shirt."

"Fair enough." he laughed.

I threw his shirt on and went downstairs.

...

The bacon sizzled in the pan as I poked it around with the spatula. I felt Freddie's arm snake around my waist and pull ?e close to his body.

"Looks great." he whispered.

"Good, I thought I was burning it." I said, smiling.

"Who said I was talking about the food?" Freddie said, plating a kiss on my flushed cheek.

"Stop, I need to focus." I giggled, gently pushing him away.

He spun me around and his lips crashed into mine. The feel of his lips made the food become a distant memory and a low sound rose in my chest. Instinctively, my hands trailed up his still exposed torso to his neck to pull him closer. His flew down to hitch my leg on his hip and sit me on the counter. My legs wrapped around him and his lips met my neck near where my pulse began to quicken. I whimpered his name. That's when Freddie's phone buzzed in his pocket. He groaned into my mouth and pulled away.

"Some people have no respect for privacy." he muttered.

"That's what happens when you're the boss." I said just as my nose registered the smell of the burning bacon. I quickly shut the stove off.

"Yeah, but it's my day off." Freddie said and answered his phone. "Hello? Oh, hey, Gib! What's up? Really? Yeah, we'd love to! Thanks, later."

"What did Gibby want?" I asked as I shook the bacon onto a plate.

Freddie laughed. "He invited us to breakfast with him and Sam."

I shook my head. "Now they invite us."

"Well, we can give it to Sam." Freddie said. "I'm sure she still loves her bacon."

"I guess." I sighed. "But I have to go shower, so you gotta wrap it up."

"Don't keep me waiting, Mrs. Benson." Freddie said with a smirk.

"No promises." I responded, handing him the plate and disappearing upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know this story seemed abandoned, but it was not. I was busy working on new stories and rewriting stories from my old account WerewolfForever36. I apologize for it taking so long to update it. But chapter 2 is finally here, so read!**

**...**

**Chapter 2:**

Freddie parked his Passat outside of Benny's and we got out.

"Hey, guys!" Gibby called, waving from the restauraunt's entrance.

"Hey, Gib!" Freddie said as we approached.

"Carly." Gibby said, hugging me.

"Hi, Gibby." I said, hugging him back. "Where's Sam?"

"She's inside waiting." Gibby said. "She didn't feel like waiting outside. C'mon."

We followed him inside.

"Sam!" I said, spotting the blonde hair of my best friend.

She turned and smiled. "Hey, cupcake!"

I ran up tp her and hugged her. "It's so good to see you!"

"Good to see you, too, kid!" she said.

I sat down next to her and Gibby and Freddie sat across from us.

"Hi, welcome to Benny's" a waitress said, appearing at our table. "What would you like?"

"Order what you want." Gibby said. "My treat."

"Thanks, man." Freddie said.

After skimming the menu, we placed our orders.

"Okay, you're order's will be out soon." the waitress said and left.

"So, what have you guys been up to?" I asked.

"Nothing much." Sam shrugged.

"Trying to finish moving into our new apartment." Gibby added. "Over in downtown Seattle."

"What have you two been doing?" Sam asked.

"Pretty much the same." I said.

"Yeah, nothing's really happened." Freddie said.

"What about at the police department?" Gibby said.

Freddie shook his head. "Nope."

While the guys talked, Sam and I went into our own topic.

"Nothing's happened?" she asked me.

'Not really." I answered.

Sam raised an eyebrow at me.

"What?"

"Are you sure?" she said, glancing down. I realized what she meant.

"I'm not pregnant, Sam." I hissed low enough so Freddie wouldn't hear.

"How could you not be? You guys do it practically everywhere."

"First off, no, we don't. Second, since when is my sex life any of your business? I don't ask about you and Gibby."

Sam raised her hands. "Hey, I'm just saying. You're not getting any younger."

"I'm only twenty-one." I said. "Freddie's twenty-two. We're not that old."

"Okay..." Sam said.

By then, our food had arrived. Although the conversation was long over, it was still fresh in my mind.

**...**

After breakfast, Gibby had to pick up Guppy to take him to baseball practice. I rushed to the car to grab the bacon Freddie and I had brought for Sam.

"Don't forget what I said." she said in my ear as she took the plate.

"Bye guys!" Freddie called to them.

We climbed into Freddie's car and I stared out the window. Sam's words replayed in my mind. _You're not getting any younger..._

Maybe Sam was right. Maybe Freddie and I had been playing it safe for too long. We'd been married for a year and a half, but we'd discussed having kids only once.

"Carly?" Freddie's voice broke my thoughts.

"Huh?" I mumbled, realizing we were home.

"Are you okay?"

_Damn you, Sam._ I thought. "Yeah, why?"

"You're only quiet when you're worried or thinking about something." Freddie observed.

I undid my seatbelt and shook my head.

"It's fine, really." I said.

Freddie reached over and removed a stray lock of hair from in front of my eyes. "What's wrong?"

I looked up at him, his brow furrowed in worry.

"Really, don't worry about it." I said.

Freddie frowned at me. "Carls, baby, I've known you since sixth grade. We've been married for a year and a half. I know when something's wrong."

I sighed.

"Did Sam say something to you during the breakfast?"

"Yeah." I said, then quickly added, "But it's not serious. Just Sam being Sam."

His eyes searched mine for a moment and he turned back to take the keys out of the ignition.

"Alright," he said. "But promise me that, whatever she said, doesn't bother you too much."

"Promise." I said.

Freddie cupped my face in the palm of his hand. "I hate seeing my beautiful girl getting worry lines."

I backed away. "I don't have worry lines."

He pointed at my forehead. "Right there."

I gasped and looked in the mirror, finding nothing but smooth skin. Freddie burst out laughing.

"That's not funny!" I said, slapping him on his arm. But I couldn't help but laugh with him.

"C'mon," Freddie said, getting out, closing his door, and coming around to let me out. "We got a long day of nothing ahead of us."

**...**

**Chapter 2 is finally finished! What's gonna happen next? Only time will tell! Keep an eye out for chapter 3!**


End file.
